Because I love you
by hunniemilk
Summary: Gak pande buat summary kalau niat silahkan baca kalau enggak silahkan keluar


Titel: Because I Love You

Main cast: Bodok amat siapa aja boleh

Genre: Drama, fluff, romance, sad *maybe*

Rating: T

Note: Cerita asli dari imjinasi. Semoga bukan cerita pasaran. Cast didalam hanya pinjaman sesungguhnya mereka punyanya mama, bapak dan tuhan

Warning! Cerita gila ngaur dan gajenya. Segeralah keluar dari halaman ini jika kamu tidak mau gila karena ke-gajean saya

Happy reading~~~

Namja itu terus menjalankan kakinya ditengah keramaian kota. Entah kemana tujuannya yang pasti ia ingin pergi menjauh dari sosok namja tan yang mengejarnya tadi. Namja itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia lihat salju pertama turun kepermukaan bumi. Matanya kabur, pandangan didepan tidak terlihat jelas, namja itu menundukkan kepalanya

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata yang dari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya terjatuh begitu saja dan membuat sungai kecil di pipi tirusnya. Bahunya perlahan bergetar pelan, pelan, kemudian bahu itu bergetar dengan kuat. Tangannya yang sejak tadi ia genggam dengan kuat ia letakan di mulutnya untuk memendam isakan yang mungkin keluar kapan saja. Bahunya semakin bergetar dengan hebat dan tangannya semakin tergenggam dengan kuat ketika isakan - isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir merah mudanya

Tak perduli dengan pandangan orang, namja itu masih terus terisak. Uap putih selalu keluar dari mulut mau pun hidungnya, menandakan udara malam semakin dingin ditambah dengan turunnya salju pertama dimusim dingin, namun ia tak peduli yang ia mau sekarang menjauh dari namja tan itu dan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kenangan mereka berdua. Melupakan ia pernah mengenal namja tan bodoh itu. Melupakan semua yang perlu ia lupakan

"Bodoh, bodoh, kau bodoh Sehun" kata namja itu pada dirinya sendiri

 **Flashback**

Empat namja sedang duduk di sudut kantin. Ini jam istirahat dan keadaan kantin sekarang benar- benar ricuh dan katakanlah kalau salah satu kericuhan dikantin itu dibuat oleh keempat anak remaja yang sedang asik bercanda tawa, meledek satu sama lain bahkan sampai melempar makan mereka satu sama lain. Tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya tidak mereka berempat yang saling melempar makanan tapi dua diantara mereka berempat

"Hentikan acara melempar makan kalian, ini terlalu mubazir, lebih baik untukku" kata namja berpipi gembul

"Baozi hyung, kau ingin membuat pipimu semakin tembam dan membuat seluruh wajahmu tenggelam karena pipi tembemmu?" tanya namja ber _eyeliner_ itu

"Ya! Byunbaek! Aku hanya kasian pada makanan yang terbuang sia sia, bukankah itu mubazir?" kata xiumin -pipi tembem- ya begitulah perdebadan antara kedua teman mereka

"Ya makne, bagaimana 'target' selanjutnya?" tanya namja berkuping lebar sekalian mengganti topik karena terlalu malas mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua yang akhirnya seperti ibu ibu yang sedang berantam berlaga mulut

"Kali ini sedikit sulit hyung, mereka sama sama kaku sekali jadi... ya begitulah" kata namja albino itu sambil mengangkat bahunya ringan

"Kali ini siapa targetnya?" tanya Xiumin -namja berpipi tembam-

"Suho dari kelas 2-D dan Lay 1-C" kata sehun -namja albino-

"Kudengar Lay sangat dingin orangnya" kata Chanyeol -namja kuping lebar- "Jadi kita mungkin sedikit payah untuk menyatukannya" lanjut Chanyeol

"Tidak ada yang payah dobi gila" saut Xiumin dan Baekhyun bersamaan

Perlu dijelaskan kalau mereka adalah kelompok 'mak comblang'. Mereka mendirikannya disaat mereka masih duduk di SMP kelas 3, mereka membentuknya karena berhasil menyatukan 2 teman mereka disaat kelas 3 SMP dan mereka... tidak bukan mereka tapi teman mereka menyuruh mereka untuk menjadi 'mak comblang' agar para jomblo yang susah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya bisa mereka bantu dengan tips tips mereka. Ok, selama mereka menjalankan 'bisnis' kecil kecilan mereka ini, hampir 30% mereka gagal dan 70% lainnya berjalan dengan sempurna

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan menandakan kalau itu bel pulang sekolah. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar gedung sekolah dan berharap bisa cepat sampai kerumah lalu tidur. Beda dengan 4 sekawan yang barusaja keluar dari dalam kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai. Penegasan, mereka sangat lelah. Hell! Mereka kelas 3 banyak tugas dan 'bisnis' mereka lagi berada di atas, jadi maklum saja mereka sangat sibuk dengan 'bisnis' mereka

Sehun membuka loker sepatunya lalu mengambil sepatu sekolahnya dan mengganti dengan sepatu khusus sekolah dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Tapi sebelum Sehun mengambil sepatunya, lagi lagi ia melihat sebuah surat. Sehun selalu mendapatkannya setelah ia kelas 3 ini dan si pengirim selalu sama dengan surat surat yang lain yang ia dapatkan di lokernya dan isinya juga selalu sama 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan. FIGHTING! 😁' dan juga selalu ada emot orang tersenyum. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang lalu membuangnya dengan gusar

"Kau dapat surat lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab gumaman oleh Sehun

"Si pengirim yang sama" kata Xiumin setelah membaca surat itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun

"Daebak!" seru Chanyeol

"Ya ini sangat luar biasa, ayo pulang" kata Sehun yang berjalan deluan setelah menaruh surat itu dikantong celananya

Setelah meletakkan motor gedenya, Sehun jalan memasuki kedalam rumahnya. Sehun tinggal di perumahan -salah satu proyek Ayahnya- berdua dengan kakak laki lakinya. Sehun berhenti didepan pintunya dan menolehkan kepalanya dikanan. Keduan alisnya bertemu dipertengahan dan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit memereng

"Bukankah rumah itu masih kosong?" tanya sehun entah pada siapa

Guk... Guk... Guk...

Tiba tiba sehun dikejutkan oleh suara anjing yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelangnya. Anjing putih yang sangat imut tengah duduk dan menghadap kepalanya keatas

"Vivi, kenapa kau diluar" Sehun langsung menggendong anjingnya dan masuk kerumah mereka "Aku pulang" Sehun membuka sepatunya dengan asal lalu menurunkan anjing kesayangannya di ruang tamu "Hyung~~ aku pulang~~~" kata Sehun lagi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku ada di halaman belakang" saut seseorang dari halaman belakang

"Hah~~ terserah terserah" kata Sehun yang meletakan tasnya di sopa ruang tamu "Kau pasti lapar, ayo kita makan~~~" kata Sehun yang menggeruak/? bulu leher Vivi

"Kenapa kau memasukan Vivi kedalam" kata Luhan yang mengacak pinggangnya

"Kenapa hyung meletakkannya di halaman depan" kata Sehun cuek

Luhan tidak membalasnya, bukan karena tidak mau, hanya saja tidak ingin. Sehun sangat pandai dalam betekak dan membuat Luhan akan diam seribu bahasa jika sudah betekak dengan Sehun

"Hyung" panggil Sehun

Luhan hanya bergumam membalas jawaban Sehun

"Bukankah sebelah rumah kita belum ada penghuninya? Apa ada orang yang mengambil kunci rumah padamu?" tanya Sehun

Perumahan itu proyek Ayah mereka, ingat. Dan mereka diberi tugas sebagai penanggung jawab perumahan itu dan yang memegang semua kunci rumah itu. Jadi jika ada yang ingin pindah harus konfirmasi kepada kantor pusat perumahan dan mengambil kunci di rumah mereka

"Oh masalah itu" kata Luhan yang memakan apel yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin "Kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakannya" jeda Luhan "Kai ahh~ tidak tidak, Kim Jongin pindah kesebelah rumah kita" lanjut Luhan

Uhuk... Uhuk...

"APA?!" kata Sehun setelah tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri

"Ekspresi macam apa itu?" Luhan menahan tawanya "Selamat datang sahabat? Selamat datang teman lama? Atau..." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya "Selamat datang cinta pertamaku" terselip nada godaan dikalimat Luhan

"Hyung! Kau menyebalkan" Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dan Vivi di dapur

"Lihat, kau seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta" ledek Luhan

"Bahkan kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja dibanding denganku" kata sehun yang diakhiri dengan suara pintu tertutup dengan kuat

Blam!


End file.
